disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Chilton
Mike Chilton is the leader and founder of the Burners. He drives Mutt. History Early Life Mike used to work for Kane as a cadet, and rose to the rank of commander. He was favored by Kane above all other cadets, but when Kane's cruel nature finally revealed itself, Mike quit, cut ties with Kane, abandoned Detroit Deluxe, and began fighting against Kane from Motorcity. He became a Burner after an unknown period of time. 'Battle for Motorcity' While searching for a fusion battery to power the eastside gate, Mike and Chuck also found the spark staff. Julie interrupted their search to warn that the gate's shield shut down and Kane's robot was attacking the city. As Mike and Chuck left with the battery, the depths began to collapse, but they safely made it out. At the eastside gate, Mike restored the power and defeated the robot. Soon after, there was a city-wide announcement from Kane informing everyone that he would appear in person in Deluxe. Mike saw this as an opportunity to fight Kane one on one. Julie warned him that it was a trap, but Mike ignored her. The Burners were subsequently imprisoned, but Julie was able to free them. Mike then encountered the real Kane, but chose to return to protect Motorcity rather than pursue his personal grudge. Appearance Mike is of average height among his friends and has an olive complexion and dark brown hair that he grows out over his forehead. He always wears a black jacket with orange accents and his Burner logo on the right sleeve. He wears brown pants, boots, and a white t-shirt. When he was still working for Kane he wore the typical Kane Cadet uniform. Personality Mike is a calm, quick-witted, and courageous teenager who handles things his own way. Aside from mission of taking down Kane and protecting Motorcity, he takes very little seriously. He is very rebellious and impulsive, and often acts without thinking rather than listening to others, which can endanger himself, his friends, and Motorcity. Luckily, even in the heat of the moment, Mike is good at coming up with solutions, and can skillfully lead the Burners to victory in even the darkest situation. Abilities Mike is a talented driver, with the ability to race his car very skillfully, and has been seen frequently driving on dangerous roads and taking the most dangerous jumps. Mike is very agile, pulling off incredible acrobatics with ease. As a former KaneCo cadet for Abraham Kane, Mike is trained in hand to hand combat and weaponry. Mike is also very good at reading and handling people. He knows how to manage his team, and keeps each wildly different Burner working smoothly together. Gallery Trivia *Mike's design is similar to Murdoc from Gorillaz. Coincidentally, one of the character design team members, Robert Valley, is also an animator for the Gorillaz. *His surname is likely a reference to a series of car repair manuals. Category:Motorcity characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV Animation characters Category:American characters